godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Baluar/Arc 4 chapter 6
The battle begins with me attacking the monster's skin with my sword, repelling it but at the same time drawing its attention to me. Next thing I know, I blocked a powerful strike, and I am still struggling as the monster pushes further and I am driven back, shield still raised, feet diving each time deeper into the earth. That's where Nia comes in. She jumped over the monster, slashing across its scale, damaging it but not completely unbinding it. When the monster turns its attention to her, I know it's my turn for attacking, and I change to gun mode and begin to shoot at the monster with everything I've got (and then some), drawing its attention back to me. I dodge the claw that would have otherwise gone through my stomach and shoot again, but the bullet doesn't come out. -You aren't going to tell me I ran out of OP right now... -should watch out next time. The monster attacks again, and I barely evade the lava that oozes off its mouth. Man, I'd rather have fireballs. This lava won't go off that easily from the battlefield. Nia returns to the action, slashing one of the monster's eyes out of its socket and apparently causing it an unimaginable pain. -Nice strike! Going for the other one next? - I compliment her. -Sure thing. Just make sure he doesn't get to you! - She replies, while she avoids the monster's tail swipe, blocking it with her sword as she falls to the ground. I realize it's my turn for action, so I decide to draw the attention well into me. I put my Arc in the back, and I grab the monster's tail. With an unspeakable effort, I move the probable 12+ tons of the behemoth and make it look towards me, moment after which it decided I was too large a threat and throws an arm towards me in order to stop me from doing that. Through pure instinct I save myself putting out Katy just in time to block an attack that would have otherwise gutted me, with those huge claws. -Better watch out next time. - I say to myself, moving the arm sideways and then slashing it with the sword. It still costs a lot more than cutting through anything else, but I manage to take off the claws of its right arm. - There you go. It's time for you, sis'! -Already got this! - She answers. I look down then (I have to look up to see the Hannibal's arms) and I see Nia having stabbed her Arc into the beast's belly, but then the monster shrugs her away and turns to look at me again, completely disregarding the fact that a 2 meter long blade is protruding out of its stomach (do Aragami have stomachs at all?) and looking forward to melt me with its breath. I roll to my left and avoid most of the attack, although the lower right part of my pant is now ashes. -Dammit. You know how much do these pants cost? - I scream. I jump at the monster and stab Katy right into the scale of the monster, breaking all of it and exposing a core full of lava that doesn't spill just by a slim layer of seemingly extremely heat resistant transparent... substance. I take Katy off, since she couldn't trespass the material, and I find myself grabbed by an extremely powerful arm which throws me away. I shoot some Oracle cells off Katy in order to regain balance and land on my feet, although I still have to use a hand not to lose my equilibrium short after the landing. I look up and see Nia running in and taking the Arc off the beast's belly, which seems to ignore her. Then the monster opens its mouth and shout a horribly powerful scream; so strong, in fact, that it knocks me out of balance and throws me backwards, even though I am roughly 15 meters away from it and leaves my dizzy for a short while. When I can look around again, I see the monster having a firm hold of Nia, and I lose my self control as I run up to it, only to be hit in mid air and begin to lose my consciousness. Last thing I see is the monster jumping away and Nia screaming. -Dammit! Let me go! - As she screams, I finally faint. Elsewhere... This isn't the end... I won't give up... '-Dammit! Let me go! - As she screams...' No... I haven't finished yet... Things are not... just done yet... I won't give up... no matter what... '-I'm getting you home alive... sis'.' '-Are you certain you can? - I can almost hear the monster laughing at me. - You and your sister couldn't take me down as a team, what makes you think YOU will stop me, alone. What makes you think your sister's even alive? - I look downwards and see Nia's body, surrounded by a pool of blood.' '-Shut up... I will kill you!' '-The weakling tells me to shut up. How funny. - The beast grabs me. - Let's see... Maybe now you will reunite with your sister once and for all, and I won't have to worry about someone else getting in my way.' '-No...' '-And they were happy forever and ever, while I feasted on their bones...' '-No!' '-How could you, worm, stop me? You are but a moth trying to fly to the moon. So stupid...' '-I WON'T COWER!' ---- I wake up. I see I am alone. I didn't dream Nia was taken. -DAMMIT! - I scream, while punching the ground repeatedly. Then, with the final strike... ...earth itself trembled. Category:Blog posts